


In a Galaxy Far, Far Away........

by Tygermane



Series: The Earthling [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Cadet Hux, Canon Universe, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hux Backstory, Hux-centric, Kidnapping, Loss of Faith, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Self-Acceptance, Self-Defense, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Assault, hux is a teenager, loss of family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermane/pseuds/Tygermane
Summary: I use my OC, but, the name can be changed to reflect being a reader insert.Jade/reader, is a young woman, from the unknown planet, Earth. She is kidnapped and, transported across light years of Space, to where the First Order is gaining power. And a young Armitage Hux is attending the old Imperial academy on his home planet, of Arkaniss.After surviving two years of experimentation by her abductors, she is finally sold as a slave into the Pleasure Industry. She is fortunate enough to be purchased by Admiral Hux, as a "gift" his son. She quickly becomes a very important and infulential figure in his life, helping grow stronger and more self confident.





	1. Lessons in Being a Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

> Short 1st chapter, but, we gotta start somewhere, right.

Lessons in being a good Samaritan

The day had started out like any other day for her. Get the kids up and off to school, get to the dance studio to prep for her classes, then home before the kids, so she could be there to help them with their homework. It wasn't the life she had thought she would be living at twenty five, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

Except for today, the world had other plans for her today. She was on her way home and had decided to take the scenic route since her phone had notified her of an accident on her normal route. Seeing a car with it's hazards on, there was a woman waving her arms, so she decided to do play good Samaritan and pull over to see how she could help.

“Thank you so much for stopping!” The woman smiled as she walked over to her.

“No problem. How can I help?” She said, returning the young woman's smile.

“Yana.” The woman said, offering her hand.

“Jade.” she said, shaking Yana's hand.

“It's my car, it won't start and I left my phone at home. Would it be possible to use yours to call a tow?” She asked with a sheepish smile.

“Of course, hold on, let me go grab it.” As she turned, she didn't see the woman's smile turn sinister as she looked at the trees she was stopped in front of and give a nod.

Jade had walked over the passenger side of her car, opened the door and reached in to grab her phone. She was completely unaware of the unusually, large man sneaking up behind her. She saw that her husband had called and sent a quick text letting him know that she stopped to help someone with car troubles on the back roads and would call him as soon as she was on her way.

“Sorry, had to text my husband back really quick.” She said, closing the car door. As she turned back to face the woman, the man behind her grabbed her. One hand over her mouth, the other around her waist. She might have been able to put her self defense classes to use, if the hand over her mouth wasn't hold a cloth with something she had never smelled before. A few quick breaths and everything went dark.

When Jade came to, she didn't recognize her surroundings and not just because her vision was a little blurry. The noises were different, the room was cold and dark, and the people talking, well, they were speaking in a language she had never heard before. She barely registered the thought when a wave of nausea came over her and she threw up all over herself and the floor, not able to roll over fast enough. That's when the voices stopped.

“We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up. We thought Dunder had over done it with the sleeping gas. Lucky for him, he didn't.” Jade didn't recognize the voice of the man talking to her.

“Where am I and who are you?” she asked, still a little groggy from being knocked out.

“You're on my ship and as for me, well, that's not all that important, but, you can call me Sci.” He chuckled as he walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

“Ship?” Jade asked, not quite registering what he said.

“That's right, girlie. I'm taking you some place special. Some place that you're gonna make me a lot of money.”

“What? I don't.......”

“Don't worry about it too much, girlie. Right now, you need to rest, the tests start tomorrow.”

“But..... I didn't study.......” she said as she drifted back to sleep, vaguely hearing Sci yelling at Dunder to get her cleaned up and into a new cell.


	2. The long journey to a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how successful the experimentation was, and just how long our protagonists journey has been so far.
> 
> Also, how will she take the news, when she finds out, she's under new ownership...…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed name of OC, edited first chapter to reflect name change as well.
> 
> I know you're all eager for Hux to be introduced, but, gotta set the stage first!

The next time Jade woke up, she was strapped to a cold table. Naked.

“What?” She said, as she tried to move her arms and legs, only to find out that she was restrained.

“You Earthlings sure don't handle the gas well. You've been out for twelve of your Earth days.

“Twelve days? MY KIDS!!! She screamed, trying to sit up, tugging on her restraints.

“Not your problem anymore, girlie. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but where you're going, you'll never see them again.”

“Please, we can pay, we don't have a lot, but I'm sure my family and friends will be able to get you whatever money you want.” Jade said, trying her hardest to fight back the tears.

“Too little, too late, girlie. We left your galaxy three days ago and the wormhole we used to get back from your star system has already collapsed. Don't know when, or even if, it will open up again. Besides, there's nothing your family or friends could offer us that'll come close to what we'll get for you, once we reach our destination. Unless of course, they're willing to trade your kids for you, they would actually be worth going back for.” Sci gave her an hungry smile, that curdled her stomach.

“Fuck you, asshole!” she yelled, but the man just chuckled.

“Oh yea, that fire in you will get us even more, not to mention, if you survive the experiments, you'll be worth more than any other slave I've sold.”

“Touch me, and I'll kill you!” She hissed. This time, Sci let out a full, bellied laugh.

“Oh, girlie, I really hope you survive! More for my pocket books sake, than yours, but all the same, I do hope you survive. Now deep breath,” he said, turning and grabbing a syringe from the table next to him, then he reached for the IV that she didn't see was attached to her arm. “This might sting a little.”

The look in his eyes as he made eye contact with her, chilled her to the bone. He looked crazy, like what you would expect a mad scientist would look like.

“Dunder, bring in the rest of my equipment!” He yelled, never taking his eyes off her.

She started to feel something in her arm as, she assumed, the liquid was making it's way through her blood stream. The burn slowly got more intense and faster than expected, had made it's way through her entire body. She barely registered her own screams, nor how long she had screamed for, though it felt like an eternity, before she was finally pulled back into the darkness.

 

 

She had no idea how long it had been, when she next woke up, nor would Sci tell her when she asked. This went on for what she assumed was months. She would spend more of her time unconscious, only awake long enough for Sci to see the results of his experiments and congratulate her on surviving. She had no idea what was being done to her. She was afraid to know, really. She never knew if each and every time she woke up, would be the last.

Then, the last time she woke up, she wasn't strapped down to the exam table. No, this time, she was actually in a cell, and clothed, not her clothes, but, clothes, none the less.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, girlie.” Sci said, standing on the other side of her cell.

“What?” She wasn't sure what she was trying to say or ask, but, Sci had an answer for her, regardless.

“You want the good or the bad news first? Ah, screw it, bad news first. I won't tell you how how long it's been since we acquired you, but, I guarantee, long enough for your family to believe you're dead. Good news, the experimenting is done and you survived it all!” he cheered at her, his expression quickly becoming a disappointed frown. “The only one, in fact. Out of twenty, you're the only survivor. It really is a shame nothing took, bad for me, good for you, probably. No time to properly train you, since you've already been sold and you're new master's more than eager to get his hands on you. Gotta say, you're lucky, getting purchased by an Imperial Admiral. Means, so long as you behave, you'll be treated nice enough. You'll at leas have a roof over your head, food in your belly and only one master to serve. Be grateful you're not ending up in one of the pleasure houses. Now, Dunder's gonna watch over you, make sure you get cleaned up without any trouble. You'll be at your new home in a couple days.” Sci smiled, like everything he had just told her was normal small talk.

Everything was still so surreal and she felt like she was in a dream. Not able to process everything he had just told her, she began to wonder how long she had been on his ship.

“How long?”

“Hmm?” Sci asked.

“How long have I been on your stupid ship?” She growled.

Sci looked at her, the tears welling in her eyes, doing nothing to extinguish the fire behind them. He decided to tell her, hoping knowing the truth would only add fuel to that fire.

“Two of your Earth years.” He said with a smile, then walked away.

She felt like she had just been sucker punched, all the air leaving her lungs, she couldn't breath. She had spent the last two years unconscious. The last two years away from her kids, her husband, her family and friends. There was no way they knew she was alive and even if they did know, according to Sci, there was no way they could even get to her. The reality of everything was finally setting in, she would never see any of them again. Never see her kids grow up, graduate, send them off to college, see them get married, have their own families. She'd never be there to help them with their homework, never be there for their first loves, never get to help them through through their first break ups. There were no more birthdays, no more holidays, no more school functions. She had nothing. Whoever Sci was, he had taken it all away, taken everything she loved away and made sure she could never get it back. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. This man had robbed her of everything, and for what, so he could experiment on her then sell her? The pit she had felt in her stomach, only moments ago, began to burn, she felt like her blood was boiling, her breathing turned into pants the angrier she got, her tears like liquid fire as they rolled down her cheeks.

“Look at her, Dunder. Beautiful isn't she? She's gonna be a real handful for that asshole Admiral, if we're lucky, she may just do him in. Now, get in there and get her ready, apparently, he's sending a ship to meet us. Dirty, old bastard can't wait to get his mits on her.” Sci laughed as he pushed some buttons on some kind of pad he was holding and her cell door opened.

“I'm going to kill you!” She screamed, running straight at the cell door, the second it opened. Sci only laughed at her as Dunder caught her and dragged her back into the cell. Once they were both inside, Sci closed the door and locked it.

“Please, calm down, I don't want to hurt you.” Dunder whispered into her ear, watching Sci laugh as he walked away.

“Why, so you can have your way with me too?” She hissed.

“No, look, I'm sorry about all of this, but if I don't do what he says, it's my family he'll take next.”

Hearing Dunder's words, she stopped struggling.

“He's holding your family hostage?”

“Not in the literal sense. But, if I don't help him, he'll use them as his next test subjects and force me to watch. I'm not a bad guy, I used to be a pilot for the rebel's back in the day, but, with the Empire gone, a guys gotta feed his family somehow. Here, I managed to get a couple of your things for you. I know you can never get back to your family, so, I thought you might like to have something to always remember them.” Dunder said, as he dug in his back pocket and handed her, her phone, the charger wrapped around it and a necklace.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, gently taking the items from him, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.

“Because what happened to you ain't fair and it sure as hell ain't right, and I know nothing I can do will ever make it right, but, I hope this helps a little. You have a beautiful family, by the way.” He smiled down at her.

“Thank you.” she practically whispered, as she looked at the items in her hand.

“You can thank me by changing into these and letting me escort you peacefully to the Admiral's ship. I mean, unless you know how to fly a ship, the only place for you to go, is space, and no one wants that.”

“Dunder, you may as well tell her all about her new master, while you're in there!” Sci yelled from somewhere.

“I'm going to be some kind of sex slave, aren't I?” she asked.

“I'm sorry.” Dunder paused for a minute, hanging his head in shame, before he continued. “He's Admiral Brendol Hux, he was a pretty big deal during the peak of the old Empire's reighn. Real piece of work, nasty guy, pretty sure he'd have sold his own mother if he thought it would have helped the Empire. He's got a son, I think he's about fifteen or so, a cadet at the Imperial academy. Pretty sure you'll be expected to play nanny to him when he's home from school, otherwise he lives at the academy. Probably just as horrible as his father. Just do what the Admiral tells you and keep your head low, and you'll be fine. Now, I'm gonna turn around so you can get changed, alright?” Dunder asked, she just nodded as she took the clothes from his hands.

He gave her a nod, then turned around and faced the bars of her cell.

“The Admiral does have a wife, so you'll be labeled as the maid. You may have to cook and clean, as well as tend to the Admiral's......... needs. You won't have to worry about getting bearing any of his children, since it's common practice to remove those parts on pleasure slaves.” Dunder turned around when he heard the bed behind him. Jade was sitting on it, a blank look on her face as she stared at the floor.

“He removed my......” but she couldn't even finish wording her sentence. Dunder sat down next to her.

“I'm sorry, but the Admiral paid extra for it, paid for you to have a translator implanted as well. Guess he didn't want to have to worry about teaching you the language.” Dunder gave a sad smile, trying to ease the poor woman's mind a little.

“Dunder! What do you think you're doing! Get out of there, you idiot! I need you're help.” Sci said, as he walked up to the bars of her cell.

“I really am sorry.” Dunder whispered, before standing up and walking over to the cell door.

Jade watched him walk out, then close the door behind him. She heard the locks click as he walked over to Sci and followed him out of the room.

She sat there, on the bed in her cell, still staring at the floor. She couldn't believe everything that had happened, and was happening to her. As far as she knew, it was only a few weeks ago when she was abducted from the side of the road. She couldn't believe that it had been two years. Two years that she had spent mostly unconscious. Two years of her life, just gone. Pulling the necklace, Dunder had given her, out from under the pillow on her bed, she scooted herself back, so she was resting against the wall, pulled her knees up and opened the locket that hung from the chain. Seeing the photo of her son and daughter, she finally allowed herself to let the reality of her situation sink in, and allowed herself to cry.

 

She doesn't know how long she had cried, nor when exactly she had fallen asleep, but she was woken by Dunder.

“The Admiral's ship is here. It's time to go.” Jade just looks up at him and nods before she gets up and he tosses her a jacket. She looks at him quizzically.

“It's cold in space, and you need to hide your things, so Sci doesn't see them.” Dunder offers her a small smile.

“Thanks.” she said, slipping the coat on and putting her phone and necklace in one of the pockets.

“Just keep your hands out of the pockets until you're on the ship. If Sci sees that, he'll think you're hiding something and demand to search you before you leave.” Dunder offers and Jade just nods, too tired to do anything but accept her fate.

“What the hell is taking so long, Dunder? The Admiral's men are waiting for her.” Sci yelled.

“We're coming!” Dunder yelled back, then looked back down at the woman in front of him, with a heavy sigh, he said, “I know I keep saying it, but I really am sorry, for everything.” Again, Jade just nods and follows him out of the cell.

“Damn, Sci, did you give her enough nutrients in those bags? She's so skinny now!” A female voice said, once the pair had entered a part of the ship, Jade had never seen. She looked up and was surprised to see the woman whom she had stopped to help. Dunder saw her hands clench into fists and quickly grabbed an arm.

“Don't, she's deadlier than he is.” he whispered, to which the woman just smirked and gave a wink.

“Don't look so glum, you'll be thanking us later for not selling you off to a pleasure house.” she said.

“If I ever see you again, I will kill you.” Jade growled, glaring at the woman as Dunder continued to escort her to her knew captors.

“I look forward to you trying.” The woman's smile got even bigger. “Better hurry, don't want to keep the Admiral waiting. He's got quite the appetite, or so I hear.” she laughed.

Dunder could feel her body tense, so he tightened his grip on her arm, just in case she was thinking of trying something.

“Here she is, gentlemen. Clean, sterile and ready for work.” Sci smiled as Dunder stopped next to him, Jade still in his grip.

“Get her on the ship and the Admiral gave orders to restrain her. Once she's restrained, give her the data pad with what's to be expected of her when she arrives.” Once of the men in white armor said, as the other reached out and grabbed her by her other arm, allowing Dunder to let go.

 

"Well, girlie, it's been fun! I'm sure gonna miss you.” Sci said as she walked by him.

She stopped, causing her escort to almost bump into her. Glaring at Sci, she said, “If I ever see any of you again.......”

“Yea, yea, yea, you'll kill us. Heard it all before, girlie. And if I see you again, rest assured, it's because I'll be selling you off to the next highest bidder.” Sci winked.

“Get her on the ship.” the first soldier ordered.

“So, payment?” Sci asked rubbing his greedy hands together.

“Not until after the Admiral has inspected the goods. Once he's satisfied, you'll receive the rest of your payment.” the soldier said, then turned and headed into his ship to prepare for the return journey to Arkaniss.

“I don't think so. The agreement was, half for the down payment then half upon delivery. This is the delivery, so where's my credits?” Sci glared, as he grabbed the soldier's arm and stopped him from leaving his ship.

“It's either this, or we blow up your ship. The choice is yours.” The soldier smirked, yanking his arm out of Sci's grip and left the ship.


	3. The Hux Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finally meets her the Hux's.
> 
> Things don't go well.

With no way to tell time, Jade had no idea how long it took her to get to her permanent destination. She wasn't going to go by how many times she slept, because she wouldn't really sleep, so much as nap here and there. She was glad that they fed her, even though she had no idea what she was eating, she was just glad it tasted good. She was also relieved with the fact that the young soldier who delivered her meals was more than willing to talk to her while she ate and visit when ever he had the chance. She was able to ask about the place she was being sent to and who this Commandant was. She was a little disappointed when he wouldn't explain their technology to her, but he did help her learn to use the tablet, or data pad, as they called it. She also found out they refer to days as cycles, since there aren't proper day/night cycles in space.

Jade was reading more about the new planet, that was soon to be her new home, when her young, soldier friend stopped by with her evening meal. She looked up and smiled at him when he opened her cell door.

“Dinner time, already?” she asked, “It feels like I just ate lunch.”

“Yea, sorry about that, keeping track of time aboard a ship, can be a little tricky, especially when you aren't used to it.” He smiled, setting the tray down on a small table next to her bed, then sitting next to her.

“Yea, almost makes me wish I had been awake those two years I was on Sci's ship, maybe my internal clock would be able to adjust a little better.”

The soldier just chuckled, they'd talked about her time aboard Sci's ship, he was curious what they had done to her and was only slightly disappointed when she couldn't tell him.

“Oh, some, sort of, good news for you. We'll reach Arkanis in a few hours, so you won't have to spend another night on this ship.”

“Really?” Jade asked, she wasn't sure how to feel about the news. She was relieved that she would be back on solid ground soon and not hurtling through space, but, at the same time, she was terrified of meeting Commandant Hux. She knew what he bought her for, and what he would be expecting, but would he expect it right away, or would he give her a couple of days.

“I know it's not any kind of consolation, but I'm sorry this happened to you. You seem like a pretty nice lady.” Her soldier friend said, giving her a sad smile.

“Thanks.” she sighed. “I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrified of what's coming. I know what I was bought for, and I wish I'd never survived those experiments. Can't you like, I don't know, drug me so I look dead, then take me home and revive me? You've been nothing but nice to me since I stepped aboard this stupid space ship.” she turned to look at him, her green eyes pleading with him, begging him to help her.

He just sighed and hung his head.

“I'm sorry, even if something like that existed, there's nothing I can do. Look, if you do what your duties and follow orders, you'll be fine. The Commandant, he's got a reputation for overly being strict.”

“Is there a bright side to any of this?” she asked, looking down at the tray of food in front of her.

“He's only one man?” her soldier friend offered.

“I guess that's something.” she gave a defeated sigh, as she wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Look, I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to keep it to yourself, alright?” she gave him an overly eager nod.

“If anyone finds out I told you this, I'm dead, and I do mean that literally. I'd be shot on sight, without question.” He sighed, debating for a second on whether or not to actually continue. “If you ever have the chance to escape, there's a few names you need to remember. He was a big time enemy of the Empire, I'm sure he'd help you. His name is Luke Skywakler, he's a Jedi. Even the Jedi can help, so you if you ever find yourself meeting one, just think really loud, project your thoughts.”

“How will I know what a Jedi is?” she ask, ignoring his comment about thinking loudly, not sure exactly how that would help.

“You'll know, they wear robes, carry around light sabers. Pretty religious folk from what I understand.”

“Ok, if this could get you killed, why are you telling me?”

“Because I like you, you remind me a little of my sister and if I could help you escape, I would.” he said, giving her a forced smile.

“I know, and thank you. You can take this away, I'm not really that hungry.” she said, pushing the food away. She's barely managed to take a couple bites, before the nausea started to hit her.

“Before I go, I have to put this around your ankle.” he said, holding up, what looked like a house arrest monitor. “It's basically a tracker. I know it kind of negates the information I just gave you, but it will come off, with the right tools.”

She just nodded and gave him her ankle, he wrapped it around and locked it in place.

“Again, I'm really sorry this happened to you, but I'm glad I got to meet you.” he said, picking up her tray and leaving, locking the cell behind him.

She'd told him he didn't need to lock, she had no intentions of leaving her cell. Where would she go anyway? The ship was too big for her to find her way around in, not that she could fly it if she did find her way to the bridge, and the only other place she could go, was the vacuum of space. So, he'd taken the chance and trusted and she'd kept her word.

She sat in her cell alone, for the rest of the trip, not even noticing when they'd landed.

 

“All right, time to go. The Commandant is eager to see what he's paid for.” the first soldier she'd seen on Sci's ship said as he unlocked her cell. He had two armored soldiers behind him, waiting to escort her.

She could feel her panic rising. This was it, she was about to meet the man would spend the rest of her life, raping her. The soldier recognized that she was starting to panic.

“If you resist or fight back in any way, I have orders to shoot you. So, I suggest you come quietly.” she just nodded.

The armored soldiers walked in and put her in some kind of handcuffs, each one grabbing an arm and escorting her off the ship. Before she realized it, she was standing in front of a tall, heavy set man, in a military uniform.

“Here she is Commandant” the soldier said, he sounded like he was smiling, as if he was proud of himself for delivering her to her future rapist.

The Commandant circled her, looking her over from head to toe, nodding as he went. When he was standing in front of her again, he grabbed her jaw and forced it open, turning her head this way and that, to inspect her teeth. Then, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, just to her navel, smiling when he saw what he was looking for.

“Sick bastard.” He chuckled, he'd been looking for the scare that proved she'd been sterilized. Sci's signature brand, was leaving a scar that looked like a winking smiley face. “She's thinner than her photo, but I suppose that's from the trip. No matter, nothing a few good meals won't fix. She's suitable. You can pay him the rest of his credits, Lieutenant Commander.” The Commandant smiled.

“Yes, sir. Take her to the house.” The Lieutenant Commander ordered the two armored soldiers.

“Did she give you any trouble?” the Commandant asked.

“No sir, practically forgot she was there.”

“And no one touched her?”

“No sir. We had her under surveillance the entire time.”

“Good, good. Nothing worse than a sullied slave. Once I've completed a more thorough inspection of her, I'll give you have an hour with her, as a thank you for such a speedy delivery.” Brendol smiled.

“That is very generous of you, Commandant, thank you. After you, sir.” the Lieutenant Commander said, gesturing for Brendol to lead the way.

They walked to the short distance to the house under a covered path, so they wouldn't get wet, since it rained more often than no, on Arkanis. The exchanged the usual pleasantries on the short walk The Commandant ordering the troopers to escort her to his study and remove the cuffs.

“Please, make yourself comfortable, Lieutenant Commander. I will try to make this as quick as possible.”

“Take your time sir.” he smiled, then turned to the two troopers once the reentered the room, “You are excused.”

“Sir.” they said in unison, as they saluted, then made their way back to their ship.

 

The Commandant leered at the woman who was standing in the middle of his study. She was thinner than her original photo, but even more beautiful than the photo gave her credit for. He'd have to make sure to include a generous tip to the mad slaver.

“Take off your clothes and bend over the desk. I want to see exactly what I paid for.” he was practically drooling at the thought of having his way with her.

His hungry smile grew when she shook her head, no. He did love it when they put up a fight. Made his prize all the more rewarding.

“This can either be painful or extremely painful, I prefer extremely painful, it's up to me, but I'll be considerate, and leave the first time up to you.” The smile he gave her made her blood run cold and she could feel her panic starting take over again.

There was no one to stop him, no one to save her, even if she did get away. This was going to be her life now. Forced to endure this man's needs and take care of his home.

“I'm not a patient man, girl. I suggest you hurry and make a decision, or I'll make it for you.”

She looked him over, and felt the bile rise up to her throat, at the thought, that this old man, wanted to force himself on her. He wanted her to bend over and resign herself to her fate. She didn't know where the sudden surge of bravery came from, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

“Go fuck yourself!” she spit at him.

“But that's what I bought you for.” he chuckled, he was glad she was going to resist him, it would be more fun. “This is going to be fun.” he said, then made to grab her, but she was quick to move out of his way.

“I won't let you touch me, you disgusting pig!” she yelled, running to stand behind his desk.

“No, but I'll still have you anyway.” he laughed, chasing after he.

She grabbed the lamp that was on the desk, and threw it at him as hard as she could.

He raised his arms to prevent it from hitting him in the head. She'd thrown it harder than he'd expected, and he knew there's be a bruise under his sleeve.

“You little bitch!” he growled, diving across the desk to grab at her, his arms wrapped around her waist and they both fell to the floor, Brendol on top.

“I told you I'd still have you.” He chuckled, holding her arms down, and straddling her.

He held both her wrist in one hand, using his other one to try and get at her pants, but she wasn't making it easy for him. She was much stronger than than he expected. Before he realized what had happened, she had some how managed to kick him off her, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

“You won't be having me, pig.” she snapped as she got to her feet, ready to fight him off again.

Once the Commandant got back to his feet, he pulled out the blaster that was hiding under his jacket, and pointed it at her.

“I think I will.” he laughed, watching her freeze at the sight of his blaster. “Now, unless you want me to shoot you, I suggest you bend over the desk.” He smiled when she did as she was told.

Placing the gun against her temple, he let out a dark chuckle.

“Time to see what I paid for.” His free hand reaching for the waist of her pants. To preoccupied with removing her clothes, Brendol didn't see her raise her hand and grab his hand that was holding the blaster.

She ripped his hand away from her temple, pulling him to the side, as she twisted, put her hand against his own temple, and slammed it against the desk. Rendering him unconscious. She then reached down and picked up his blaster, and smashed it in her hands.

“I told you, you wouldn't have me, asshole!” she said, spitting on him, before walking to the door and back into, what she considered the living room.

“I hope your inspection went well, Commandant.” she heard the Lieutenant Commander chuckle from the chair he was sitting in, reading.

When he saw it was the slave and not Brendol that walked out of the room, he quickly got to his feet and pointed his blaster at her.

“Yea, he had one of those too, didn't help him much either.” Jade glared at the man, aiming for her head.

With the Lieutenant Commander standing between her and the door, she dashed for the stairs that were to her right and ran up them as fast as he could. She ran through the first open door, slamming it shut behind her and locking it.

“Who the hell are you?”

Jade spun around, to see a young red-headed boy sitting on the bed. He was as tall as she was, thin and rather awkward looking.

“Uh, hey.” she said, giving the boy an awkward smile.

“What are you doing in my room?” he asked, standing up and looking her over, his eyes quickly going to her ankle to see the tracker. “Are you the delivery my father was expecting?”

“Yea, pretty much. Look kid, I need to get the hell out of here. I'm not going to sit around and let that disgusting pig, think he can lay his hands all over me and do whatever the hell he wants.” She said, rushing to the window and trying to pry it open.

She spun around to the door, when she heard someone pounding on it.

“Open this damn door, boy!” Brendol barked.

Jade looked to the boy, but before he could get to the door, she rushed over and grabbed him, holding one of his hands behind his back and wrapping her other arm around his neck.

“Sorry to put you in the middle, like this kid, but I am not going to be that man's whore.” she said, in a calm voice, she wanted the boy to know, she had no intentions of hurting him.

She yelped when the door swung open, the Lieutenant Commander, having shot it with his blaster.

“Let me go, and I won't kill the kid!” she threatened and stared at Brendol as he just laughed.

“Go ahead, you'd be doing me a favor.”

She felt the boy tense in her grip.

“Are you fucking serious!” She yelled, her grip loosening as she took a few steps back.

“He's a useless, sickly child. I couldn't care less what happens to him.”

“I'm really sorry he's your dad, kid, and I promise, I'm not going to hurt you.” she whispered in his ear, low enough the other two couldn't her. She was relieved when the boy nodded, her grip barely holding on to him.

“What are your orders, Commandant?” the Lieutenant Commander asked.

A heavy silence filled the room as Brendol stared at his slave and son, observing them for a few minutes, before barking out in laughter.

“You know what, let the boy keep her. She'll either kill him or turn him into a man.”

“What?” Jade and the boy asked at once, her arm falling to her sides, releasing him.

“I paid good money for her, and it would be a waste to kill something so beautiful.” he smirked, his eyes raking up and down her body. “I may as well get some kind of use out of her. Congratulations, boy, looks like you're getting that pet you've always wanted.” he said, glaring at his son.

“What the fuck!” Jade exclaimed, her jaw falling open.

“But you better keep her in line, boy, or I'll make sure she's put down.” he sneered. “I'll arrange for accommodations to be made, so you can take her back to the academy with you. Break her in with some of the boys there, take some of that fight out of her. Maybe then, she'll be easier to handle. But, if you let her get out of line, I will have her put down.”

Jade looked at the boy, then back to his father. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of twisted human being he was, that he thought giving his son a slave, was ok.

“Speak up, you idiot! What do you say when someone gives you a gift?” Brendol snapped, and Jade saw the boy flinch again.

“Thank you, sir.” he said in a meek tone, avoiding looking at his father.

“What a waste of a perfectly good slave. Wouldn't be so bad, if she wasn't worth more than him.” Brendol grumbled as he limped out of the room, followed by the Lieutenant Commander.

“What a piece of shit! Don't listen to him kid,” she said, stepping in front of him and taking his face in her hands, making him look at her, “you're worth way more than I am.” she gave him her biggest smile, trying to make him feel better. She relaxed a little when he gave her a small smile in return.

“Thanks.” he said, almost in a whisper.

“What's you name?” she asked, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

“Armitage Hux, but everyone calls me Hux.”

“I like Armitage, I've never heard it before. It's nice to meet you, Armitage. My name's Jade, and it looks like I'm your new 'pet'.” she teased, roughing up his hair a little, his smile growing a little more.

She knew her situation was bad, but if being Armitage's 'pet', meant she didn't have to be Brendol's whore, she'd take it. If that's the way he treated his son, she could only imagine how he would have treated her.

“Are you the reason my father was limping?” Hux asked her.

“What do you think?” she winked, Hux's eyes going wide in surprise. It was rare that anyone stood up to his father, even more rare, when it was a woman. No one ever laid a hand on him, he couldn't believe the woman standing in front of him, was able to do such a thing. She was barely bigger than he was.

“How did...... Why would you do that? He could have hurt you.” He asked, trying to understand.

“That's why I did it. How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“Ok, then I'm sure you can imagine what he planned to do with me?” Hux nodded. “Now, if I'm capable of defending myself, and preventing someone from violating me in that way, why wouldn't I fight back?”

“Because he could have killed you.”

“I think death would have been preferable to letting him lay a finger on me.” she shuddered at the thought of his grimy hands on her. “And I'm really sorry for trying to take you hostage.”

“It's alright. So, where did they take you from?” Thinking about how far away from home she was and her kids made her want to cry, but she tried to fight back the tears, to not cry in front of Hux.

“It took two years and a trip through a worm hole to get here.” she gave a resignated sigh. If her situation wasn't so dreary, she would have laughed when she saw how wide his eyes were.

“There are inhabited plants that far away?”

“There's at least one. My planet is the only one capable of sustaining life in my solar system.”

“How did your people develop technology that could carrier you so far?” He was just full of all kinds of questions.

“They didn't, I was abducted. The furthest we've gone, is to the moon and even that's only been a handful of times. We've sent satellites out to explore some of the other planets, but that's about it.” She said, walking over to the bed and sitting down, Hux following and sat next to her.

“What is your home planet like? What's it's name?”

“You're just full of all kinds of questions, aren't you? You interested in space travel or something?”

“I plan on joining The First Order after I graduate from the academy and becoming an officer of a Star destroyer.”

“Jesus, star destroyer?! They're not trying to be intimidating or anything, are they? How big are these space ships?”

“You can see them in orbit and the largest ships can carry at least 50,000 people.” he flashed her a proud smile.

“Wow, that's impressive. We definitely don't have anything like that where I'm from.” Jade shook her head in wonderment of the space ships these people had, then remembered her own piece of technology.

“You clearly like technology, I'm curious, I managed to keep something from home.” she said, digging through an inside pocket of the light coat she was still wearing.

“I have no way to charge it, think you could figure out a way to adapt the cord?” She asked, handing Hux the power cord to her phone.

“I think so, it doesn't seem like it would be too difficult. What is that, though?” he asked, pointing the her phone.

“It's a cell phone, a means of communicating on my planet. I can dial a number and reach someone on the other side of the planet instantly. I'd show you, but it's dead, which is why I need for you to figure out how to charge it.

“May I see it?” Hux asked, curiously eyeing the device.

“Of course, just be careful, it's got music and photos on there, that I'd really like to see again.”

“Photos of your world?” Hux asked, unable to contain his excitement, she just laughed.

“Yea and my family. My kids, my husband, my cat, some of me and my friends too.”

“I'd really like to see them.” Hux was still smiling as he looked at her phone.

“Soon as you get it working, I'll be happy to show you. Hey, we can even take a few photos together, too. See this, right here?” she said, pointing to a lens on the back of the device. “That's the camera, so we can take lots of photos together. Oh, I almost forgot, I do have a photo of my kids, that I can show you.” she said, with a sad smile, again, digging in the inside pocket of her jacket.

She pulled out a metal, heart shaped pendant.

“What is it?” Hux asked.

“It's a locket, it was a gift from my kids and husband for Mother's day, a few weeks before I was taken from home.” she sighed, fighting the tears as she opened the locket for Hux, so he could see the small photo of them.

“I'm sorry my father took you from your children. He took my mother from me, too.” Hux said, taking the locket and looking at the photo of her children. He could see the resemblance and couldn't help but wonder if he resembled his mother at all.

“You're dad's a real piece of work, isn't he. What kind of person enjoys separating families like that?” she asked, taking the locket back when Hux handed it to her.

“A horrible one. Again, I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault. How about we talk about something else before I start crying again. Why don't you tell me about yourself and your planet.” she said, giving him that same sad smile.

So Hux did that. Told her about the academy and what she should expect when she's there. He also told her she wouldn't be the only 'pet', there were others. He told her about his home world, Arkanis, he'd told her was the name. He answered all her questions about him and in return even answered some of his questions about her and her home world.

Over the next few days, Hux was glad to have her company. He felt less lonely and his father left him alone, for the most part. He was almost excited for the day he was to return to the academy with her. It would be nice to have someone to help him with his studies and to show off his status.


End file.
